


Mistletoe

by chiefharbour



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Smut, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21730780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiefharbour/pseuds/chiefharbour
Summary: There’s nothing like a little bit of holiday cheer to light a spark between you and the Chief of Police.
Relationships: Jim "Chief" Hopper & Original Female Character(s), Jim "Chief" Hopper & Reader, Jim "Chief" Hopper & You, Jim "Chief" Hopper/Original Character(s), Jim "Chief" Hopper/Original Female Character(s), Jim "Chief" Hopper/Reader, Jim "Chief" Hopper/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a little Christmas present for anyone who still enjoys reading these things. I hope you like it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I’m planning on releasing a second part some time in the next week, so be on the lookout!

Christmas was your favorite holiday of the year; from the vibrant decorations to the gift-giving rituals to the snowfall that the season brought, everything about the holiday made your heart swell with joy and excitement. You were always _that_ person in the office, wearing festive outfits and giving out small presents to random people in the station. Try as you might, though, some people just couldn’t manage to be as festive as you. Which is where you found yourself with your boss on this December 23rd afternoon.

As his gift to everyone in the station, Chief Hopper had allowed everyone to take the day off so that they could attend the station’s annual Christmas party tonight. Since Christmas was kind of your thing, you volunteered to come into the station early to set up decorations, but you insisted that someone should help you to set up the multitude of tinsel that you had at your disposal. To your surprise, the Chief immediately volunteered himself to be your assistant, which, given the man’s grinch-like demeanor regarding the holiday, made you second-guess his intentions. Nevertheless, you appreciated his enthusiasm to give back to the employees at the station. It was very sweet and it definitely did not make you weak at the knees. _Nope_. _Not at all_.

You had opted to dress in your favorite seasonal outfit (one that you usually reserved for parties), a santa suit-inspired dress that cut off just a few inches above your knee. The neckline, which only revealed a modest amount of your bosom, gave you the opportunity to wear a silver necklace that perfectly complimented your skin. To add your own flair to the look, you put on thigh-high black boots and styled your hair so that your loose curls cascaded down your shoulders, held halfway up by a red ribbon adorned with small golden bells. After swiping your plump lips with your signature red lipstick, you left your apartment with a box of homemade cookies in hand, your holiday decorations already packed in your trunk from the night before.

You arrived at the station at 2:30 PM, about four hours until the party was scheduled to begin. With your arms filled to the brim with Christmas materials, you knocked harshly on the glass of the station door with your foot, hoping that Hopper would hear the beating against the door. As if on cue, the man approached behind the glass and unlocked the door, opening it for you with wide eyes.

“Is that everything?” he asked with a chuckle, grabbing a rather large box from your arms to help you lighten the load.

You shook your head vehemently before smiling, “No. I have about three more trips to make.”

The both of you set things down on a nearby table before Hopper turned to look at you, faltering slightly once he looked down at your outfit. His cheeks began to redden and his eyes seemed to be drawn to the apex of your breasts. You cleared your throat lightly, trying to get his attention. 

“Care to help me bring a few things in, Chief?” you asked with a smirk, your own cheeks reddening under his gaze. 

“Of course,” he said flustered, turning around quickly before heading to your car.

You couldn’t help but sigh as you watched him move about the station. While you couldn’t deny how handsome he was in his uniform, you were practically overwhelmed by how attractive he was in casual clothes, especially with the way that his burgundy sweater clung perfectly to his back muscles as he moved. He left behind a trail of cologne and the aroma of cigarette smoke, making your mouth water and knees slightly wobble as you followed him outside.

Ever since starting as a secretary a few months ago, you couldn’t get your mind off of Hopper. You tried every trick in the book, but you couldn’t displace the feelings that you had for him. You had made it your duty to not get involved with him due to your own professional standards, but it was so hard when he flirted with you every chance that he got. The two of you had a sort of cat and mouse game between you. You would flirt somewhat uncontrollably whenever the two of you were in close quarters, and the lingering looks that the man gave you whenever you caught him staring would keep you up for hours. As much as you didn’t want to admit it to yourself, trying to keep things strictly professional between the both of you was becoming a much harder task with each passing day.

Hopper grabbed the rest of the decorations from your car trunk, leaving only the box of cookies for you to grab. You always forgot how much larger he was than you; his arms were big enough to carry about three times as much as you ever could. You followed behind him after locking your car and locked the station behind you, shivering lightly from the outside chill.

“Thank you, Chief,” you said with a wide grin, placing the box of cookies down on Flo’s desk. 

He placed the decorations on the floor before looking back at you, causing your breath to hitch in your throat at the sight of how gorgeous he looked.

“You, uh, you look really nice tonight,” you said, voice lightly above a whisper as your eyes grazed over his chest and then up to his eyes. “Red looks really… _good_ on you.”

“I can say the same about you, darlin’,” he smirked, not missing a beat, before he began to open up the boxes. “So, how do you want to do this?”

Your cheeks heated up in response to the compliment before you looked down to fiddle with your hands, “Um, well I figured that we could just put some garland around the door frames, and then, whatever is left, we can just put anywhere.”

“Sounds like a plan,” he murmured, starting to string the garland around the nearest door frame.

“I brought a mix-tape!” you exclaimed, reaching in your pocket for the clear cassette before placing it in the radio on Officer Powell’s desk. 

“That’s adorable,” he chuckled, looking at you over his shoulder. “Of course you would make a Christmas tape.”

You giggled nervously, pressing the play button which signaled _Last Christmas_ by Wham! to play through the speakers, a song that had quickly became your favorite holiday tune after its debut a few years back.

You looked up at him under long lashes, smiling when you noticed his eyes never wavering from your figure.

“I-It’s my favorite Christmas song,” you said meekly, biting your bottom lip as you looked away from his stare.

“Mine, too,” he said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. “But if you tell any of the boys that, I will deny it.”

You chuckled before crossing your fingers in an ‘X’ over your heart, “I promise that your secret is safe with me.”

You began to put up decor around the station, stealing glances at Hopper every time that the two of you would cross paths. The electricity that radiated off of the both of you was so intense that goosebumps crawled over your body just at the thought of him being in the same room as you.

For the most part, all of the decorations had been put to good use, only one box remaining. Hopper rested against a nearby desk before reaching into his back pocket and pulling out a leather-bound flask, motioning for you to join him, “Let me spread some holiday cheer.”

You smiled, scrunching your nose up as you waltzed over to him with amusement in your eyes, “I never took you for the flask-type, Chief.”

“You can call me Jim outside of work,” he said, handing you the flask before you took it gratefully in your clasp. “You know, if you’re comfortable with that.”

“I’ll call you whatever you want, Jim,” you winked, taking a quick sip of the Bourbon that filled the receptacle.

He chuckled, taking the flask back before taking a swig himself. He looked around the station and then back at your outfit before smiling, “You really have a knack for this Christmas stuff, huh?”

“How could you tell?” you asked, feigning ignorance as you motioned to your outfit, wiggling your head a bit so that the bells that were nestled in your bow jingled with the movement.

“I’m a cop, I have good instincts,” he smirked, putting the flask back into his pocket before resting his hands awkwardly in his lap as you giggled.

You looked at his face, searching, “Why did you volunteer to help?”

He looked up at you with a raised eyebrow before you continued, “I mean…you’re not exactly the caroling type, Jim.”

He pinched the bridge of his nose before laughing, somewhat embarrassed, “I guess…I don’t know. Maybe I was inspired?”

He looked down into your eyes, his gaze darting down to your lips. Your breath hitched in your chest as you felt him leaning into you, eyes quickly being diverted to the remaining box, “O-Oh! We forgot one!”

You smiled awkwardly, jumping off of the desk and running towards the unopened box. You couldn’t help but notice how Hopper’s shoulders slumped in defeat before he walked behind you, crouching down to help you open the box. You bit the inside of your cheek before glancing up at him, noticing his eyes on you, “D-Do I have something on my face?”

He smirked before shaking his head, “Just…you just just look really beautiful, that’s all.”

You froze slightly, butterflies filling your stomach, “Thank you, Jim.”

You stood up, handing Hopper the remaining desk ornaments for him to place around the station. You chuckled when you saw the last remaining decoration in the box: a piece of mistletoe. You heart started to race as you looked over at Hopper, whose eyes were drawn to the garment in your hand. You smiled at him, walking over to the doorway of the break room, standing on the tips of your toes to try to latch it on the frame near the garland.

You huffed, looking at Hopper over your shoulder, “Um, Jim? Can you put this up for me? Please?”

You heard his heavy footsteps approach you from behind before he took the plant from your hands and draped it on the lip of the doorframe with ease.

“Thank you,” you smiled gently, looking up at him. The electricity came back with vengeance, the close proximity of your bodies becoming painfully apparent as you both stood under the doorframe’s center.

“You know,” you whispered, stepping closer to him so that your chest pressed just underneath his own. “I’m a really big fan of Christmas.”

He chuckled, looking away, “Yes. I know.”

“S-So, I would really hate to break tradition,” you trailed off, eyes glancing up at the mistletoe that dangled above the both of you. Your eyes darted to his parted lips and then to his eyes, you innocent smile growing as he became fidgety under your gaze.

“Well, I wouldn’t want to… _let you_ break tradition,” he whispered, placing a hand above your waist. 

His other hand reached up to cup your cheek delicately as your hands rested on his broad shoulders. His face began to inch closer to yours, the warmth of his breath tickling your upper lip. You smiled, fluttering your eyes closed as your nose bumped against his, your lips lightly brush-

“Merry Christmas!” came a screech from the front of the station.

“You’ve got to be _fucking_ kidding me,” Hopper cursed under his breath, his hands falling to his sides in defeat.

Your head shot around quickly, your neck cracking at the intensity of the direction before you reached up to rub at your neck to soothe the sudden pain. You looked down at your wristwatch and cursed, “ _Fuck_ , it’s already 6:30.”

Hopper brought his hands up to rub down his reddened face, embarrassed by the situation. You rubbed his shoulders lovingly, “Jim?”

He fingers opened slightly for him to peak in between them, “(Y/N)?”

You cupped his face, prompting him to drop his hands once more, “We have the _worst_ timing.”

He chuckled lowly, shaking his head as more people entered the station, “Yeah, it’s fucking atrocious.”

You smiled and reached your neck up to press a lingering kiss to his bearded cheek, “Don’t worry, Chief. The night is still young.”

You parted from him, smirking and turning around so that your hips swayed seductively. You sent him a wink over your shoulder before Hopper’s jaw dropped slightly, eyes narrowed in on the swell of your ass hidden behind the red felt fabric of your skirt.

The rest of the night went by torturously slow. You were only milliseconds away from tasting Hopper’s lips against your own, and, _of course_ , Callahan would be the one to ruin it. You and Hopper shot each other knowingly flirtatious looks throughout the night, never missing the opportunity to brush against him whenever you passed him to get food or drink. The tension between the both of you was incredibly intense, and you had never wanted to push someone against a wall more in your life. If it was socially acceptable, you would have him on the nearest desk.

The time of the night for the Secret Santa gift exchange had finally approached. Everyone had begun to approach the recipients of their gifts, so you ran to your desk to retrieve your gift, having hid it your desk drawer the entire week in fear that you would forget it the night-of. You walked behind Hopper and raised two fingers to tap on his shoulder lightly, prompting him to turn around with lit-up eyes when he realized it was you who tapped him. You looked down to see a small, red box in his hands with your name scrawled on a gift tag attached to the ribbon.

“Wow,” you chuckled, motioning to the box in his hands. “What are the odds that we get each other?”

“I may or may not have had some influence on the process,” he shrugged, a smug grin planted on his face.

You smacked his shoulder playfully, looking around as everyone was invested in their own gift exchanges. He placed his hand on your lower back before whispering in your ear, “Go and grab your coat.”

You smiled sweetly before grabbing your red peacoat from the coat rack, running up to his side and hugging his arm as he led you outside. Walking into the snowfall, Hopper lead you to the gazebo in the back of the station. It was the usual area for everyone to take their smoke breaks, but, in the silence and beauty of the snow, it became overwhelmingly romantic. You both sat down on the bench, bodies turned towards one another. He handed you his small box at the same time that you handed him yours. 

“You first!” you exclaimed, bouncing up and down in excitement.

Not to brag, but you always prided yourself on your gift-giving abilities. All of your friends would come to you for ideas on what gifts to give to mutual friends. Though you hadn’t known Hopper for very long, the conversations that you two had with one another gave you a good idea of who he was as a person.

Unwrapping the blue box in his lap, he chuckled when he removed a glass bottle of Kentucky Bourbon encased in a black velvet cover that had his name engraved in silver lettering. He smiled, removing the glass bottle cap and sniffing the liquid, “Oh, _wow_. You got the good shit.”

“You’re not the kind of man who should drink anything less than the best,” you smiled, tilting your head before placing your hand on his thigh, squeezing gently. “I got it when I went to visit my parents last week. There is this little shop a few blocks away from their house that specializes in bourbons, scotches, and whiskeys. I walked past it on a walk, and I just knew that I was going to regret it if I didn’t go in and buy you something.”

“You got some good instincts,” he smiled, placing the bottle down next to his feet. “You’d made a damn good cop, (Y/L/N).”

You scrunched your nose up and shook your head, “I think I’ll just stick to filing paperwork and brewing coffee.”

He smiled, “Thank you. This is amazing.”

You squeezed his thigh with a wide grin, “Of course.”

He nudged your knee with his before motioning to your present with a big smile, “Your turn.”

You looked up at him with excited eyes, biting your lip as you began to unwrap the ribbon. Hopper smiled uncontrollably alongside you, incredibly eager for you to unwrap his gift.

You giggled at his enthusiasm, unwrapping the square box. You gasped when you pulled out a small snow globe with an ornate ceramic Christmas tree in the center. You cranked the handle underneath, and the music box began to play _Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas_. You smiled giddily, your eyes beginning to well with happy tears as you remembered the conversation you had with Hopper a few days after Thanksgiving.

_**“What do you mean you’re not a fan of Christmas?” you asked, tone slightly intoned at Hopper’s declaration in the break room as you poured yourself a cup of coffee.  
** _

_**“It’s just another day of the year where I’m expected to give someone a gift,” he grunted, pouring himself another cup after you were finished with the pot.  
** _

_**“You’re such a grinch, Chief,” you huffed, hugging the warm mug close to your chest. “All of my favorite memories come from Christmas.”  
** _

_**He tilted his head at you, leaning against the counter, “Do tell, Mrs. Clause.”** _

_**You rolled your eyes, leaning your hip against the refrigerator, “Well, every year, my family and I will open presents, roast marshmallows in the fire pit, and sing Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas around the fire.”** _

_**“That’s a very specific song,” he hummed, sipping his coffee.  
** _

_**“Well,” you said pointedly. “I was very big in the show choir community. It’s the song that I would sing every year. My family would help me practice. It’s kind of my song.”  
** _

_**“Huh,” he said, lips parted in astonishment. “I didn’t know that you were a singer.”  
** _

_**“There’s a lot you don’t know about me, Chief,” you winked, brushing past him as you walked back into the station.** _

You looked up at him with wide eyes, lips parted, “Y-You remembered.”

He smiled down at you, “Of course I remembered. It’s _kind of_ your song, right?”

You couldn’t contain the giddiness that erupted on your face. No one had ever put so much thought and consideration into a present for you. You bit your bottom lip, emotions overwhelming you. You gently placed the snow globe back into the box and put it next to his present on the floor. You looked up at him and pushed a strand of hair away from your face.

“Thank you _so_ much, Jim,” you smiled, hands nervously rubbing together in your lap.

Hopper reached out to cover your hands with his own, “You know, you never asked me what my favorite Christmas memory was.”

You tilted your head, eyes squinting, “Well, considering you said you didn’t care for it, I figured there was nothing to tell.”

“How rude,” he teased. “Well, if you were curious, El and I always make a Christmas wish on Christmas Eve.”

You smiled, “That’s really sweet.”

“I don’t think I can wait that long this year,” he murmured, looking into your eyes, his body suddenly feeling much closer and warmer than it had been before.

You took a shaky breath and swallowed audibly, looking up through hooded eye lashes as you prodded, “What kind of wish is so important that you can’t wait one more day?”

He leaned into your body, reaching up to cup your cheek with a warm hand, thumb rubbing back and forth along your cheekbone as he whispered, “If I say it out loud, then it might not come true.”

Your breath hitched in your chest, a nervous smile spreading across your lips as you moved your hands to rest against his chest. You tilted your head playfully before whispering back, “Who says you have to say it out loud?”

He reached his other hand up to gently guide your neck closer to him, his face slowly inching towards you. You smiled, leaning in and _finally_ pressing your lips against his. He tasted of peppermint bark, hot chocolate, and a flavor that could only be described as _Hopper_. You breathed in deeply through your nose,your hands wrapping around his torso to bring him closer to your chest. You whimpered against his lips, parting them with your own so that you could press your tongue gently against his.

You had more dreams about kissing Hopper than you could count, but _none_ of them could even compare to how it felt in this moment. His hands traveled down your arms to pull your hips closer, your tongues dancing together as you both smiled against each other’s mouths. It was as if all of those months of tension finally came to a head. You practically melted in his embrace, your arms finally resting behind his neck. 

You gently parted your lips from his with a soft grin, “You are the most amazing man I have ever met.”

He pressed a chaste kiss to your lips, rubbing your waist up and down, “Merry Christmas, (Y/N).”

“Merry Christmas, Jim,” you replied, kissing him deeply once more.

The cold of the snow that surrounded your bodies seemed to disappear into a fire that blossomed between the both of you as your kisses became more and more passionate. Every inch of you ached with need, wanting every inch of his body pressed against yours. Soon, your breathing became labored, your lips rubbing hardly against his as your desire grew.

He roughly pulled his neck away, laughing against your mouth, “Would it be presumptuous of me to invite myself back to your place?”

“I would say that it’s some next-level thinking,” you murmured, pressing a kiss to his jawline as his hands traveled down your thigh.

You grabbed his hand before standing up, grabbing the presents on the floor before guiding him back to the station so you could get your belongings. Once you entered inside, you kissed Hopper’s cheek and ran over to Flo, who was having an animated conversation with another officer.

“Flo, could you possibly lock the station up for me?” you asked with pleading eyes. “I have somewhere I need to be.”

Flo looked over your shoulder and saw Hopper waiting at the exit with his hands shoved in his pockets. She smiled knowingly at you and nodded, “I’ve got it from here, dear.”

You pressed a thankful kiss to her cheek before grabbing your purse and joining Hopper at the door. He wrapped his arm around your waist and guided you outside. 

You couldn’t help but feel excited at the prospect of receiving an even bigger present when you got home, and, knowing that Hopper would be the one giving it to you, you knew that you weren’t going to be disappointed. 


	2. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and the chief go back to your apartment and continue to spread some holiday cheer ;)  
> Warnings: First-Time Sex (Loss of Virginity)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for taking so incredibly long to release this last installment, but I figured that it could be a Christmas present of sorts. I hope that you all have a wonderful holiday season, and I’ll see you guys for New Years! ~Robin

“I’m so sorry for all the mess,” you groaned before you unlocked your apartment door and ushered Hopper inside after you.

You winced as you glanced around the apartment, the disarray of your life presenting itself in the scattered shards of wrapping paper on the floor and the messy countertops of your kitchen left behind from your baking earlier this morning. You rubbed the back of your neck, slightly embarrassed at the sight before you removed your coat and placed it on the hanger next to your door. You offered a hand towards Hopper to take his coat with a smile before he gratefully placed it in your hands, now fisting his hands in his pockets as he looked at the pictures hanging on the walls.

He pointed at the picture of you and your parents at your high school graduation with a grin, “How long ago did you graduate?”

You blushed, reaching down to unbuckle your boots as you hummed in thought, “Um…maybe about five years ago?”

His eyes widened, lips parting in shock as his gazed shifted between you and the photo, “You look so… _different_.”

You chuckled as you finally removed your boots and placed them near your door, your stocking-covered feet now nestling into the material of your carpeted floor, “Should I take that as a compliment or…?”

Flustered, he began to stutter, fearing that he may have said the wrong thing to you, “N-No! _No_ , I mean, _yes_ , but- _uh_ , I just mean that you…you’re really mature for your age, that’s all.”

You smirked knowingly at him, walking up to him and wrapping your arms around his waist. You playfully looked up at him, “Do you want some hot chocolate, Casanova?”

He smiled embarrassingly before pecking your lips with his own. He nodded, pressing another kiss to the top of your styled hair, causing your heart to flutter in your chest.

You walked over to the kitchen and began to prepare the festive beverages, stealing glances over at him as he familiarized himself with your apartment, undoubtedly trying to find elements of your decor that might clue him in on your past or what you were like. His tour stopped after his attention was drawn to the bookshelf lined with board games. You blushed, realizing that he would be the first person to ever lay eyes on your collection.

“I didn’t know you were such a game connoisseur,” he said, his fingers tracing the numerous boxes that lined the shelves.

You grinned nervously, pouring the warmed chocolate milk into two mugs, “Well, why don’t you pick one out? You know, only if you want to.”

He smirked in your direction before you adorned the mugs with whipped cream and miniature marshmallows. He chuckled low in his chest and removed a long red box, shaking it lightly as if hearing the pieces rattle in the box would heighten the experience.

He sat himself down in front of your coffee table, making space for the Scrabble board. You walked over and handed him a mug before walking over to your record player, continuing the album left there before you left this morning, a 1976 vinyl of _An Osmond Family Christmas_. With a shy smile, you walked over to your fireplace as “I’ll Be Home for Christmas” began to play throughout the loft. The fire began to roar quickly due to the new gas-line system of your apartment complex.

You tugged your bottom lip between your teeth, walking over the coffee table and seating yourself next to Hopper, who had just finished setting up the game.

“Well,” you grinned around your mug. “I hope you like Christmas music.”

He looked up at you with a smirk, tilting his head, “I like you, and you like Christmas music, so…I guess I like Christmas music.”

You beamed, clutching the warm mug against your chest as you crossed your legs, your feet brushing against his. You bumped your shoulder against his, “Do you know how to play, Chief?”

He scoffed, “Of course I know how to play. Otherwise, I wouldn’t have picked it out, smart-ass.”

You chuckled, kicking his foot playfully with your own, “Well, I wasn’t sure if I needed to teach you.”

His brows furrowed as a smirk graced his lips, handing you seven lettered tiles out of the black velvet bag, “You? Teach _me_ something? Unlikely.”

You rolled your eyes, placing your mug on the table before leaning back on your hands, “Oh, _please_. You would love it if I taught you something.”

He grinned casually, arranging his own letters so he had some words at-the-ready, “I got about twenty years on you, baby girl. I’m afraid that the only one who would be doing the teaching around here is me.”

You blushed, your stomach fluttering at the thought of Hopper teaching you how to do certain things, things that were probably too inappropriate to say out loud during a friendly game of Scrabble. After playing a round of Rock/Paper/Scissors to decide who would go first, you shouted in glee when you prevailed.

After about twenty minutes of light-hearted play, the teasing between the two of you began to charge the air with sexual tension. You pulled a few more tiles out of the bag after your turn had passed and laughed loudly when you realized that you had letters to form a specific word. Once your turn came around, you bit your lip and looked up at Hopper with a teasing glint in your eyes, leaning over to place the letters F, C, and K to form _fuck_ on the board. He chuckled, the game of footsie under the coffee table becoming incredibly competitive.

“Are you allowed to spell out naughty words like that?” he asked, quirking an eyebrow as his hand rubbed up and down his upper thigh.

“Not sure,” you shrugged, feigning innocence. “But, it’s a word, isn’t it?”

He whistled lowly, shaking his head as he rearranged his tiles, “Well, _if that’s the case_ …”

He reached over you, and, using the K that you just placed on the board, he spelled out the word _cock_ , causing your face to turn the same shade as your dress.

“It’s not exactly a naughty word out of context,” he drawled, his fingers reaching over to trail down your arm slowly.

You swallowed audibly, his touch leaving goosebumps down your arm in its wake. You smiled anxiously, your breathing increasing as he scooted his body closer to yours.

“I suppose not,” you croaked out, positioning your body to face him.

“You know…I know of a much more fun game that we could play that _doesn’t_ involve words,” he teased, leaning over to press a gentle kiss to your neck, sending a delightful shiver down your spine.

“Oh?” you yelped, unconsciously leaning into his touch as your eyes fluttered shut.

“Mhmm,” he moaned, sucking the flesh there lightly before licking against it. “It’s a lot of fun, actually.”

You quivered in his embrace, biting the inside of your cheek nervously before squeaking out, “I’m not sure I’ve ever played this game before, Jim.”

He stopped his kisses, hesitantly looking up at you with concerned eyes, “Do you… _want_ to play it?”

You smiled before nodding slowly, reaching your hand up to cup his bearded jaw, “Just-go slow, okay?”

He smiled, somewhat excitedly (which touched your heart in more ways than one) before he pressed his lips against yours gently, his fingers rubbing geometric shapes against your hips as your tongue delved into his mouth. You felt the man shiver under your hands, which were now resting atop his broad shoulders, as your fingers rubbed against the soft, cotton material of his sweater. You began to feel light-headed, unintentionally reclining your body backwards until your back pressed against the soft floor beneath you a few feet away from the fireplace. You parted from his lips with a dopey grin, admiring how the shapes of his strong face appeared in the warm light of the blaze.

Reaching your hand up to rub against his cheek adoringly, you smiled goofily, “You make me _so_ dizzy.”

He smiled, his hand reaching down to cup your rosy cheek, “You make me… _God_ , you make me _so many_ things.”

You chuckled underneath him, your chest twitching in laughter. You grinned up at him, lifting your neck to kiss him once more, your legs spreading open for him to lie in between them.

He pressed a kiss to the corner of your mouth before planting kisses across your jaw and down your neck, his hands toying with the white faux fur material that adorned the neckline of your dress. You felt your nipples harden under the fabric and you whimpered softly at the feeling of his fingers against the already-revealed flesh of your breasts. His mouth eventually found solace there, a large smile spreading across his lips as he kissed along your skin.

You squeezed your eyes shut, your legs clamping around his waist before you sat yourself up, attempting to reach behind you to unzip your dress. After noticing your discomfort, he chuckled lowly in his chest before he moved around you, unzipping your dress slowly and placing kisses against each new piece of skin that was revealed. You moaned at the sensation of his mouth against your spine, wiggling your arms languidly so that your sleeves would fall delicately off your arms, your chest now exposed to the warm air of the apartment. Your cheeks reddened when you felt him drag his finger smoothly underneath the strap of your red lace bra, shuddering when he placed a kiss above your bra clasp. With experienced fingers, that clasp became undone in a matter of milliseconds, the article of clothing now dropping into your lap.

His arms encased you from behind, his lips pressing soft kisses along the expanse of your bare shoulder as his fingers danced along your stomach. You whimpered as his hands hovered over your exposed breasts, signaling to him that you wanted his hands on you. His fingertips lightly brushed against your hardened nipples, your breath exiting from your body in surprise at the contact. You bit your bottom lips tightly as his fingers spread over your skin, now cupping your breasts and kneading them gently in his large hands.

“You feel so good,” he growled against the hollow of your ear, his hands squeezing your breasts as you continued to mewl at the sensation.

He bit down on your shoulder teasingly before allowing his hands to fall at your hips, spinning your body around until your face was only a few inches away from his own. You both glowed under the warmth of the fire, and you couldn’t help but admire how gorgeous he looked in the tepid light. You lifted your hands up hesitantly to tug at the hem of his sweater, pulling it up and over his head to reveal the broad chest hidden underneath. Your lips parted, unconsciously leaning your body forwards so that your lips were able to press against the bare skin of his chest. 

You pushed down on him lightly so that you hovered over him, kissing across his chest before sucking one of his nipples into your mouth, your red lipstick slightly staining the skin around it. You smiled against the warmth of his chest, your hands now rubbing patterns over his stomach as you looked up at him under long eyelashes. His breathing became staggered as he looked deeply into your eyes, one of his hands tangling itself in your dark curls. You sat up and straddled his waist before taking his hands and leading them to your chest, smirking down at him as he began to massage them in his broad grasp. 

He gasped underneath you, sitting himself up so that he could place kisses across your chest, licking the pebbled flesh there greedily. You began to feel him harden against the denim of his jeans and you shivered in anticipation. Your hands lightly grabbed the sides of Hopper’s face to guide his lips to yours once more. His hands traveled down your side in an attempt to lower your dress even further, huffing in frustration when he couldn’t slide it any further down.

“Lay down,” he whimpered, his hands pawing at your waist before your leaned backwards, your knees slightly bent in welcome.

His jaw clenched as he tugged the remaining fabric of your dress down and off your legs, chuckling in delight when he discovered that your stockings were attached to your candy-cane printed panties with a white garter belt.

“Christ, it’s like you’re _trying_ to kill me,” he grinned, his fingers reaching down to snap the garter belt teasingly against your thighs.

You smirked, tilting your hips upward playfully, “Trust me. I had _no_ idea this was going to happen.”

“ _Sure_ ,” he drawled, leaning down to press pecks from your sternum down to your lower stomach.

You sighed softly, your eyes unable to leave his figure as he administered teasing bites and licks to the flesh above your panties. As he reached the waistband of them, he bit the fabric and pulled them away from your body, attempting to remove them with his mouth. You began to giggle uncontrollably as it became a harder task for him than he anticipated, getting himself caught up by the fabric of the garter.

You sat up and placed a foot on his shoulder, his eyes drawn to your throbbing center, which was peeking out from the dangling fabric of your underwear between your thighs. You reached down and slowly pulled off one stocking at a time before tossing them near the couch. You blushed feverishly under his hungry gaze, his hands placing themselves on each of your knees and spreading your legs to reveal you dripping slit. He released a shaky breath before pressing a kiss to each of your inner thighs. You whimpered, your head craning backwards to rest against the floor.

His hands slowly traveled up your bare thighs, leaving wet kisses up your legs before his mouth hovered inches away from your pussy. He licked his lips, looking up at you before he trailed a hand up your stomach to grab onto your breast. Your hand slithered down your body to entangle your fingers through his dark blonde hair, gently tugging to elicit a groan from his mouth.

“You sure?” he asked, his breath ghosting over your pulsating clit.

You shivered as your body was set aflame, squeaking out, “ _Yes_.”

He smiled up at you softly before he darted his tongue out, the wide pad of his tongue licking up your cunt until it encircled your bud. You had never felt so enamored by a feeling in your life, wanting more than anything to have every inch of his body up against yours. You whined, yanking his hair so that his mouth pressed against you even closer. With a wicked grin, he sucked your swollen lips into his mouth, growling against the damp flesh in between your thighs. Your eyes rolled to the back of your head as he moved his mouth to your clit, wrapping his lips around it and hallowing his cheeks in a pulsating pattern.

You cried out, your thighs accidentally clamping around his head, motivating him to go further. He took the hand that had previously been rubbing your upper thigh and dragged his fingers up and down the inside of your slit teasingly. His middle digit rubbed along your opening before gently dipping itself inside of you shallowly. After finally sliding it all the way inside, he crooked it upwards and began to rub against your walls slowly.

You yelped at the pressure, gasping sharply into the air, “Oh my god, _Jim_.”

“You’re so fucking tight,” he whispered against your mound, pressing kisses over it as he tenderly thrusted his finger in and out of you. “Please tell me if I hurt you, okay?”

Your eyes shut before you nodded, your heart beating harshly against your ribcage at the thought of how gentle he was being with you. Never in a million years would you have thought that you would be losing your virginity to your boss several feet away from your Christmas tree near a roaring fire. That kind of stuff only happened in the erotic novels you indulged in from the book store. Yet, here you were, sprawled out in front of your fireplace with your workplace crush nestled securely between your thighs. You grinned widely at the thought, knowing that dozens of women in this town would _kill_ to be in your current position.

He soon added another finger to his ministrations and you winced at the girth of his fingers, which were much larger than your own. You growled deeply in your chest, your hips arching into his touch as he continued to lick your clit enthusiastically.

You jerked against his mouth, prompting him to look up at you, your eyes pleading to him that you wanted more. His eyes widened in surprise before the cutest expression adorned his face, removing his fingers before pressing one final kiss to your bud. He raised himself up, kneeling in front of you as he unfastened his jeans, taking them and his boxers down to his knees. Your eyes widened at the sight before you; you knew that Hopper was a large man (it was one of the things that attracted you to him the most), but you had no idea what you were getting yourself into when you invited him back to your place.

He lifted each of his legs up to free his body from his slacks, tossing his pants near the Christmas tress. He looked down at you with nervous eyes, worried about the prospect of hurting you with his size. Your lips were parted as you continued to ogle his length, which was mere inches away from your core. You sat up and pressed your palm against his chest in assurance before he leaned down to capture your lips in a heated kiss, laying you down gently as he coaxed his tongue into your mouth. You whimpered against his lips, spreading your legs further apart so he could position himself in between your thighs. You gasped as you felt his length press against your slit, the head of his cock bumping against your clit gently. You broke from his mouth, looking up at him nervously. You placed your hand against his bearded cheek adoringly before you pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

He sighed against you, kissing your cheek, “You’re so beautiful, you know that?”

You blushed under his stare before smiling up at him softly, “Flattery will get you everywhere, Chief.”

He chuckled against your ear before he pressed a kiss to your neck, his hand sliding between your bodies so he could grip his member and guide the tip of it to your entrance. 

He exhaled a shaky breath, “Stop me if-”

“-I know,” you whispered with a smile, pressing a kiss to his shoulder.

He slid himself into you slowly, your eyes fluttering shut and face scrunching up at the intense burn that emitted from your center. You gasped against his tense shoulders, which made you aware that he was holding back from thrusting himself all the way inside of you. You opened your eyes and looked down his back, admiring how round and supple his ass looked in the light of the fire, distracting you enough so that you relaxed around him. Before you knew it, his hips were pressed firmly against yours, bottoming out and grunting against your neck.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he hissed, his hands gripping your waist tightly in an attempt to still himself.

You breathing became harsh and your nails dug into the skin of his back, the pressure of him inside of you becoming overwhelming, “J-Just give me a second, okay?”

He whimpered against your neck, his forearms placing themselves on either side of your head in an attempt to hold himself up in a plank. You had never felt so much pressure in that area before. You knew he was large, but, for some reason, you didn’t anticipate it hurting as much as it did. You kissed his shoulder, thankful that his kisses against your neck were distracting you from the ache.

He slowly undulated his hips against yours, causing you to gasp at the feeling, the pain morphing into a dull roar of pleasure inside of you. You released a low moan against his skin, gripping tightly onto his shoulders before you nodded your head against him.

He released a low breath, pulling himself out of you and then thrusting himself back inside. You groaned, feeling yourself becoming wetter with each drag of his cock against your walls, “You’re so fucking big, oh _fuck_.”

“A-Are you okay?” he whimpered, lifting himself up so that he looked into your eyes.

Your face contorted in pleasure, your lips parting so that a moan tumbled off of your lips as he thrusted in and out of you, “Y-Yeah, you feel so _fucking_ good. Oh god, _Jim_.”

“You’re so tight,” he whined, his thrusts becoming more fluid as your walls welcomed the stretch more with each movement.

You sobbed against him, the pleasure building up in your lower stomach as his hand reached down to rub languidly against your clit. You arched your back, your hips slowly meeting his thrusts. You began to feel a warmth stir inside of you, every inch of your flesh beginning to tingle deliciously.

“Oh, fuck!” you whined, your fingers nestling themselves in his hair so that you could pull his face against yours, melding your lips together passionately.

“I-I’m gonna come,” you sobbed, pulling his chest against yours as your hips began to stutter.

“Come for me, baby girl,” he growled, his thrusts quickening inside of you.

You looked into his dilated eyes, the intense contact making the rubber band inside of your snap harshly. Warmth flooded your center and your walls began to clench around his length. Your legs began to feel like jelly and the rest of your body’s muscles relaxed more so than they ever had in your life. You felt your jaw clench and a whimper press against your closed mouth, your neck arching backwards as you came hard around his cock. His own hips stalled against yours, your mouth opening in pleasure as you felt his cock coat your walls as he came inside of you. You gripped his shoulders, his chest shaking against yours.

The room was spinning, and you were incredibly thankful that you were lying down, fearing that you may have passed out if you were on your feet. You felt your muscles return to normal, your legs falling to the floor lazily as bliss swept over your body. You smiled widely, pressing a gentle kiss to Hopper’s temple. His heavy breaths filled the silence of the apartment, the record that had previously been playing now skipping. You brought his face down to nuzzle the crook of your neck.

“Wow,” he murmured against your skin, pressing a kiss there.

“ _Wow_ ,” you agreed, laughing lightly as the happiness on your face traveled throughout your entire body.

He slid himself out of you and fell by your side with a thud, his hand reaching up to wipe his forehead and brush his hair back as a look of euphoria engulfed his facial features. You both stared at the ceiling as you reveled in each other’s presence. 

You turned yourself over slowly, arching your elbow and resting your head against your hand as your eyes looked over Hopper’s nude body, “Should I-um, should I, like, offer you a snack or something?”

He laughed heartily, sitting up and dragging you with him. He pressed a chaste kiss to your lips, groaning playfully into your mouth and his arms wrapped around your torso, “You _are_ the snack. Anything sweeter and I might go into a coma.”

You chuckled against his lips before smacking his chest playfully, “You’re _such_ a dork!”

“You love it,” he drawled, his tongue swiping over your bottom lip as he pressed a kiss to your mouth. He parted from you with a goofy grin.

“That was the best gift I could have ever asked for,” you sighed, resting your head against his shoulder.

“What about the snow globe?” he whined playfully.

“Just, the whole night,” you grinned, tilting your head so you could look at him. “You are just the best gift, Jim.”

He beamed down at you, his cheeks turning a slight shade of pink, “What are you doing for Christmas?”

You sat up, nerves filling your stomach as your eyes widened, “Why?”

“Come over,” he said confidently, hands rubbing up and down your sides. “Spend Christmas with me and El.”

You began to chuckle nervously, your heartbeat racing, “Are you sure about that?”

“The two of you have met before,” he stated, pulling you close to him. “She absolutely adores you.”

You glowed, the smile on your face impossible to remove, “Really?”

“I wouldn’t lie about that,” he said, his baby-blue eyes earnestly boring into your own. “What do you say?”

You nuzzled your face against his bearded cheek before pressing a kiss to his jaw, “Does she prefer cookies or apple pie?”

He grinned widely before pulling you into another kiss, pressing your back against the floor once more.

Jim Hopper truly is the gift that keeps on giving.


End file.
